


i hate that i like you

by renm1n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, College, Dong Sicheng - Freeform, Enemies, Fluff, M/M, huang renjun - Freeform, jaemren, kiss kiss, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nct - Freeform, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renm1n/pseuds/renm1n
Summary: Jaemin and Renjun are childhood friends, but Jaemin decides his dreams are more important than that friendship. Nine years later, he goes back to win back Renjun and that friendship, finding out that Renjun now sees him as an enemy, but he just doesn’t stop pestering him.





	i hate that i like you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m shit at summaries so sorry about that ..... anyways here’s some renmin also happy pride month mwah <33

 

Annoyed sighs exit Renjun’s lips, tired of his seatmate, Na Jaemin’s endless flirting. “Jaemin, for the love of God, shut the hell up,” the boy murmurs, but still loud enough for the one beside him to hear.

“Make me,” Jaemin snickers cockily, teasing Renjun more. He rests his cheeks on his arm that was on the table, facing his left and staring at Renjun. “You know, you’re so cute when you’re mad—“

The older boy raises his hand cutting off the younger boy beside him, “Ma’am! Jaemin won’t stop his chattering. I can’t focus on the lecture,” Renjun spoke loudly, keeping the straightest, most expressionless look on his face. Jaemin could only look at him in shock.

“Mr. Na, please keep quiet, or if not, you may go outside this classroom right now,” Ms. Kang, their professor, sternly said. Hushed laughs can be heard from all sides of the room, while Jaemin just decided to keep his mouth shut instead of being kicked out of the class.

Minutes later, the bell rung, signifying that it was already lunchtime. Jaemin walked backwards, trying to talk to Renjun, who for a person with short legs, is walking incredibly fast. The taller boy asked, ”Why do hate me so much?”

“Let me think.”

_Summer, ‘09_

_Jaemin was nowhere to be found in school that day. Renjun didn’t know why. Little Renjun went up to his teacher after school, asking her where Jaemin might be. His spirits dropped even more when the teacher told him that Jaemin left for America this morning._

_Renjun never knew his best friend would leave like that and not tell him anything. It was heartbreaking for him. The two made a promise to each other, swearing they won’t leave each other without saying anything and that they’ll reach their dreams together. Although, Jaemin broke that promise, so now, Renjun learned that he shouldn’t trust anyone so easily._

_Since he was smart, he was a well-known student in high school, be it among students or teachers. Still, Renjun didn’t have any friends even if almost everyone in school wanted to be close to him. He blamed Jaemin for all of that. He swore to himself he won’t be Jaemin’s friend anymore. Jaemin was then his enemy._

“Aw, come on, Junnie. That was ten years ago!”

“Yeah, ten years since you broke me,” Renjun said, still not a single expression on his face.

Jaemin thought, _When he said I broke him, did he mean it literally? Why is he so expressionless?_

_Na Jaemin, Renjun’s childhood best friend, who became his one-sided enemy, was another well-known student in their elementary school. Not only was this boy smart, he’s also handsome and nice to everyone. He even received the nicknames “Golden Boy” and “Wonder Boy” during the days because everyone absolutely loved him._

_After nine years, Jaemin came back to Korea after living in America for so long to study arts and pursue his passion in painting, and so, he’s trying to win back his friendship with his best friend._

Jaemin ran, trying to catch up with the shorter boy, and continued walking backwards. “Junnie, will you have lunch with me today? Please?” He flashed his puppy eyes, hoping to score himself a yes from Renjun. However, he didn’t exactly get the response he wanted.

“There are so many people in this campus who wants to have lunch with you, the Na Jaemin, the Golden Boy. So, please, stop wasting my time, okay? I have better things to do, excuse me,” Renjun said, gracefully avoiding the girl he was about to bump into, so she bumped into Jaemin instead.

“Oh! I’m so sorry—“

“Ah, no, no,” Jaemin cut her off, picking up her things and giving them to her.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked, his eyes turning soft as he flashed the most healing smile on his face.

“Ah… I’m perfectly fine! Thank you,” the girl said shyly.

“That’s good to hear. Take care!” Jaemin waved goodbye, trying to find Renjun again.

“I think I’m going to faint,” she said to herself

—

“I heard there’s a block party for the art department. You should go,” Sicheng, Renjun’s older brother and the art department’s T.A., told him as he stuffed bread in his mouth.

Renjun whined. “But I don’t wanna go, hyung. I’m in college to study, not to have fun. By the way, are you even allowed to eat in here?”

“First, college is not all about academics, Jun. You’re seriously turning into a robot. You’re so stiff. Loosen up a little.”

“I’m not!”

“Second, no, I’m not allowed to eat in the art room, but don’t tell anyone.”

“I can’t believe you, of all people, a T.A. is breakinng the rules.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually turning into a robot. Beep boop beep lookin’ ass,” Sicheng said, laughing and imitating a robot.

“Whatever you say, I’m not going to that party,” Renjun rolled his eyes as he leaned back on his chair.

“Oh? You want me to post that video of you—“

The small boy jumped forward, covering his brother’s mouth before he can say more.

”Fine! Fine! I’m going, but I won’t socialize.”

“Good enough, I guess,” the older boy shrugged.

—

The party was held in a bar, not too big to get lost in, but not too small not to have your own personal space. Of course, Renjun just sat by himself, drinking soju also by himself. He just stared at the groups of people on the dancefloor, having fun. It’s not like he was jealous. He didn’t need fun or friends. He was independent and all he needed was himself. While deep in thought, Renjun heard a voice. It was familliar, but all the sounds were muffled since it was all noisy at the bar. At the corner of his eye, there he was, the person he despised the most, Na Jaemin. “Can I sit here?”

“Yeah you can, but you may not,” Renjun said, not bothering to look at Jaemin.

The other boy scoffed, annoyed by Renjun’s hard-to-get behavior. Although not invited, he made himself comfortable and sat beside Renjun anyway.

Contrary to the older boy, Jaemin wasn’t much of a drinker. He got drunk once and the morning after surprised him with more regrets than he can imagine, like nearly making out with a stranger and vomiting on he street.

Four bottles of soju, three cans of beer, and a few plates of grilled meat after, Renjun started to spew gibberish. He laid his head down on the table since he was too drunk and too tired to sit up straight. Jaemin was, again, staring at Renjun. Even if he was fully sober, Jaemin felt like doing stupid things, but he kept those to himself.

It was 1 AM when Jaemin checked his phone. “Renjun-ah, let’s go home. I’ll walk you,” Jaemin said, pulling on the drunk boy’s arm with one hand and his back helping the said boy stand up with the other. Renjun just moaned softly in tiredness. The younger carried the older on his back, his arms wrapped around his neck.

Once he found a bench, Jaemin laid Renjun there and took his phone to see which one he can call. He took Renjun’s thumb and pressed down on the home button of his phone, hoping it would unlock from fingerprint recognition. To his luck, the phone unlocked right away. He went to the contacts section. Jaemin laughed as he saw the very plain contact names there.

“Ah! There it is,” Jaemin quietly exclaimed when he saw the name ‘Roommate’ on the screen. He pressed the call button, hoping Renjun’s roommate would answer. A groggy voice answered the phone.

“Hello? Renjun?”

“I’m sorry did I wake you?” “Ah no, I was doing a project.”

“Hello, this is Renjun’s friend. He’s drunk right now. Can I have the address of your dorm so I can take him there?”

“Oh, okay. It’s at 2313 Building A of the Art Department.”

“Thanks! We’ll be there in about half an hour.”

Thirty minutes later, the two finally arrived at the said address. A boy, who Jaemin assumed was Renjun’s roommate, appeared at the door.

“That’s his room,” the boy pointed to a room to the left of the apartment.

“Thank you…” Jaemin trailed off his words, asking for the boy’s name.

“Jeno! My name is Jeno,” he said, a slight smile appearing on his face.

“Thank you, Jeno! I’ll leave in a bit—“

“Oh, no! You should stay. It’s already super late and you must be tired too. You can sleep in Renjun’s room,” Jeno suggested.

“If you insist.”

Carefully, Jaemin set down the still-drunk-boy on his bed. Renjun wasn’t the loud drunk or the flirty drunk, he was just the sleepy type, and Jaemin found that cute.

“Mmmm… soft,” Renjun murmured to himself, feeling his bed.

Jaemin just sat at the edge of his bed and stared, laughing to himself quietly.

Renjun fluttered his eyes open, the rays of sunlight peeking through his curtains awaking him. He sat up straight, grunting and putting his hand on his aching head. There it is, the hangover. What made his headache worse was the Jaemin sleeping at the edge of his bed sitting on the floor. He impulsively slapped the sleeping boy’s head, awakening him.

“What are you doing here?” Renjun screamed at him.

Jaemin slowly awoke and spoke in a groggy, tired morning voice, “Damn. Thank you because after you got drunk I called your roommate to gice me your dorm’s address. Thank you because I made an effort to bring you home on my back.”

It seemed like his body was aching because of carrying Renjun on his back and sleeping in an uncomfortable position, but Renjun tried not to care.

“So? No one told you to bring me home anyway. I could’ve done that by myself,” Renjun proudly scoffed, crossing his arms, pretending his head wasn’t throbbing even more.

“It was 1 AM, everybody went home, and your drunk self was still sleeping soundly on the table. I, being myself, wouldn’t just leave you there,” the younger explained.

“Are we that close for you to bring me home?” Renjun questioned.

“We are best fr—“

“Correction. We were best friends.”

“Wow, that was harsh. I brought you home safe and sound but that’s all you’re gonna give in return,” Jaemin said, sadness evident in his expression.

“Just leave. I don’t want you here,” the older rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I was going to.”

The small boy made his way to the kitchen where he found Jeno, also all groggy and haggard. “Why did you let him stay here?” Renjun questioned with an annoyed tone.

Jeno was quite taken aback since it was the first time his roommate talked to him in a long long time since his short introduction and number exchange with Renjun when they moved into the dorm during the start of the semester.

“Uh… It was past 1 in the morning, and he looked really tired from carrying you on his back, so…”

Renjun gave out a defeated sigh. “Why would you let my enemy in our dorm?”

“Huh? He said he was your friend,” Jeno looked at him in confusion.

“Whatever.”

—

Renjun looked at his phone. 10:37 PM. It was late at night and the rain was pouring hard. He didn’t have an umbrella, so he thought he should make a run for it until he reaches a convenience store. Just as Renjun was getting ready to run, someone pulled at his arm. It was dark so he couldn’t see clearly, but he noticed that the figure was familliar.

 _Oh, it’s Jaemin, again_ , he thought.

“Jaemin? What are you doing here?”

“I can’t just let you go home in the pouring rain like this, Junnie,” Jaemin smiled.

Renjun could only scoff. He didn’t want to share an umbrella with his enemy, but he also didn’t want to get wet in the rain.

“Fine.”

The two walked in the rain. Renjun was trying to distance himself from Jaemin, not feeling too comfortable to get close with the person who he now hates. Jaemin noticed that, but he most certainly noticed the car that was about to hit Renjun, so he quickly wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him close—maybe a little too close.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Renjun’s heart started beating faster. He didn’t know what made it do that, but he wanted to think it was the blood rush that he’s feeling since he was just almost hit by a car, but it was something else.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“Are you alright?” Jaemin asked, the most worried look plastered on his face. He bent down and leaned closer to Renjun’s face to see if he had any wounds. Renjun pushed him.

“W-what are you doing?”

The taller boy chuckled lightly, as if brightening the dark environment. “Are you blushing? I wasn’t gonna kiss you, dummy. I was just checking if you had any wounds. Don’t let your mind think further,” he smiled cheekily, teasing the smaller boy.

What Jaemin said made Renjun even more flustered. His face was burning even if it was cold because of the rain.

 _Oh, fuck_ , he thought. _Not him. Not Jaemin, please_.

Jaemin called out his name, snapping him out of his little trance. “Junnie! Come on!”

He was too weak to even protest or make a sarcastic remark, so he just whispered a little ‘okay’, which was heard by the younger boy loud and clear.

The whole walk home was awkward for Renjun. On the other hand, Jaemin was all happy and contented, having flustered the boy who-was-hard-as-a-wall.

Jaemin said his goodbyes to Renjun when they reached the dorm. “Bye, Junnie!”

“Yeah…”

Renjun quickly walked to his room. He then jumped on his bed and buried his face into his pillow so he could scream, hoping Jeno or anyone else can’t hear him.

The boy sat up and a twisted expression appeared on his face. “Why was my heart doing that? I’m not in love am I? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with liking boys, but him? My past best friend turned enemy?”

An hour passed with just Renjun talking to himself and processing his feelings, which ended up to him falling asleep with a troubled mind and unsolved feelings. There really was something, he just didn’t want to admit it. Hell, that was like admiting defeat!

Beep! Beep!

The sound of Renjun’s alarm echoed throughout his room, eventually waking him from his sleep. It was another day of avoiding—or rather trying to avoid— Jaemin, which fails everytime, since Jaemin suddenly changed from being a shy little boy to a flirty asshat. To make that worse, Renjun now has feelings for the said flirty asshat.

Renjun steps out of their dorm, quickly making his way out of the art department, determined not to make himself fall harder by seeing Jaemin again.

“Renjunnie!”

Shit. There he is again!

The boy walks faster, but then someone stops him in his tracks by grabbing his arm. It seemed like stopping him was the person’s only agenda, but because he pulled too hard, Renjun suddenly turns around on a whim and gets his feet twisted around each other, making him lose his balance. Luckily enough, the person, or Jaemin rather, catches him before he falls.

Great.

Renjun tries to push Jaemin away once he’s got his balance back, but Jaemin doesn’t move and just stares at him so fondly with those eyes dripping with honey.

Soon enough, the taller boy gets him back on his feet. Once he does, Renjun runs to the nearest restroom in the campus, locking himself in one of the cubicles. The boy tries to catch his breath, clutching his heart that was about to explode in his hands. After a good five minutes of internally screaming, Renjun finally walks himself out of the restroom and makes his way to his first morning class.

—

It’s early in the morning, when Jaemin decides to pester Renjun. He walks behind the smaller boy and whispered in his ear, making him jump in fear.

“What the fuck? What’s your problem?” Renjun looked at him with pure disgust.

He bent down to Renjun’s height to take a closer look at him, followed by the latter leaning backwards.

“Y’know, Junnie, you’re so cute, especially when you’re pissed off. It makes me want to kiss you,” Jaemin said, his signature smile melting Renjun.

Renjun just wanted to die then and there. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest that moment, but this time, he decided to be bold. “Then do it.”

Jaemin’s smug expression turned into a flustered mess. He really didn’t expect that, and from Renjun of all people. “I-I didn’t—That was a joke—I’m k-kidding,” Jaemin stuttered nervously.

“If you aren’t going to do it then I will,” Renjun boldly said. He then cupped Jaemin’s face with both his hands and pulled him closer, bringing their lips together into a short, sweet kiss.

The formerly confident boy was now left a blushing disaster by Renjun, and to make that worse,

“Next time, don’t say something you can’t do,” Renjun remarks as he slyly walks away.

Renjun: +100000000 Jaemin: 0


End file.
